Lilly Falls In
by areskickass13
Summary: Walker's out for revenge, so he sends in a young worker/prisoner with interesting secrets to capture Danny Phantom. OCxTucker.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

~somewhere in the ghost zone~ *Walker's POV*  
I sit in my office looking over the jail records. 'Skulker, Ember, Wulf' I think as I tick off those who have served out their sentence here or are on the run. I smile at the thought of catching them all over again. I look down at the book and stop at one name, Danny Phantom, he has escaped his sentence more times than I could count. 'How can I teach him that he can't get away from disrespectin my law.' I think as I hit my desk.

"How can I teach him that lesson?" I say aloud to no one. I reach under my desk and push a secret button we installed recently. A few minutes later a couple of guards come in.

"Yes sir," they say in unision.

"I would like you two to bring in someone to recapture the prisoner known as Danny Phantom." The answer to that were two blank stares, 'I should've known better than to expect these people to have any ideas' I think as I continue to go through files as the two guards stood there thinking.

"Um sir, we could send in someone to arrest him." One of them said. I roll my eyes at that.

"I've already thought of that, but the question is who." I say trying to hold back the anger in my voice. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I say.

The person who comes in is Lillian, one of the few ghosts that I can expect the best from. "What do you want Lillian?" I ask as she walks up to my desk and sits down on top of it. 'Not exactly how I would like one of my workers to enter my office, I'll have to remind her of that.' I think as I pull out a remote control and press the button on it. Lillian falls to the ground as an electric shock shoots through her. I smile at that, she will now remember not to be like that when she comes into my office. It took a few minutes but she eventually got enough strength back to stand back up and sit in a chair in front of my desk.

"Just wanted to see if you had any other jobs for me, or if you trust me enough to take this damn collar off." She says as she gestures towards the collar. It was a masterpiece, looked like any old necklace but with a few modifications it worked just the same as Wulf's collar.

"You should know by now that the collar won't come off anytime soon Lillian." I walk up behind her and pat her head. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her hair flew wildly that her clip fell out, again. I pick up the clip and toss it back to her. "As for jobs, I think I've got the perfect one for you." I smirk as the thought came to me. Lillian was the perfect choice for this job, she can easily infiltrate that place and arrest the halfa.

"Fine by me, just give me the way and the name." She said as her voice tried to hold back the annoyance of yet another job.

"His name is Danny Phantom, but where you're going he's just another teen named Danny Fenton." I say as I lead her to the exit. 'Just you wait ghost boy, you will be back behind bars in this prison, where you belong.'


	2. Chapter 2: chapter 1

a/n: Hey, sorry this took so long. I had writer's block for a while. Not to mention I suck at writing beginnings. So please don't totally shoot me down, or stopped reading if I didn't do a great job. Also, if you have any ideas on how to make this story better, or have any ideas I'm always open for suggestions. Enjoy.

*Lilly's POV*

'_Another day, another job_.' I think as fly through the ghost portal. '_It feels weird flying through that thing, but I'm glad to be out of the Ghost Zone, and as far away from Walker as I possibly can._' I look around and see that there's a new experiment, it looked like some kind of bat with the word Fenton on it. '_Man these people are weird_.' I think as I see even more of their weird ghost invention things. I roll my eyes and continue through the house until I reach outside. It'd be better if I wasn't found in the house of the guy I'm arresting. I fly by the front door and see a kid that looked like a completely average teen. He was leaving the house, and by the looks of him and the time it seemed he looked like he was going to school. _'I am so glad I'm dead, no more school for me.'_ I think with a smrk as I watch the kid chase after the bus. I watch him as he chased down the bus and then transformed before my eyes into a ghost. '_So he's the guy I need to get for Walker_.' I follow the teen until he reaches a block away from a building called Casper High.

I fly up into a tree and watch as the kid, I believe Walker called him Danny, changed back into a human and joined two other teens. One of them was a guy who wore a really weird hat and was carrying an electronic, and the pther person was a girl who was wearing all black and purple. There seemed to be a conversation carrying on between her and Danny. I look over at the other guy, he basically looked like he was too into his device to even notice anything going on. Just as they reached the school the tech-guy walked up to one of the girls standing out front of the building. They looked to be cheerleaders based on their outfits. I get in a little closer to hear what the guy had to say.  
"-so I was wondering, would you like to enjoy an evening with yours truely." The guy said pointing to himslef and smiled._ 'Not exactly the best way to ask someone on a date, but points for confidence.'_ I think as he stood there waiting for an answer.  
"Folley, I wouldn't even date you if you were the last guy on the planet." The cheerleader said as she turns back to her friends and laughs as the guy, Folley or whatever, walked back looking like a rejected nerd would look like. _'Poor kid. Maybe one day you'll be able to get a date._' I smile to myself, I've always had a thing for the poor rejected nerds.  
"But how to get in there without causing any unnessary chaos." I say aloud to myself as I land and begin to walk over to the building. _"Maybe I can get in as a student, it could work."_ I smile at the thought of going to school again, wait a minute I can't just walk up to this place and go to school. I stop and turn back around to where I was before. I start to float upwards. '_This might be harder than it seems. I guess I'll have to just stay nearby and wait until they come out of the building.'_ I growl in frustration as I fly near the building and land on the roof. I sit down on the edge and look down at the ground as all the other people outside rush inside as the bell goes off. '_It's gonna be a long day._'  
*Tucker's POV*  
_ 'Man, I hate high school._' I think as I sit down at my desk behind Danny and Sam. They weren't even listening to me as I slouch down into my seat as class begins. I could tell that this was going to be a boring school day. But then again, you never know in Amity Park.

~skip ahead to afternoon~

The rest of the morning was, for once, normal. It was weird how I expected a ghost to fly through the walls yelling. I continued my way down the lunch line, today was sloppy joe's, my favorite. I smile as I continue to make my way outside. I look around for Danny or Sam, I saw them sitting beside each other, talking, and holding hands. Ever since they became a couple they've been doing things like that, it makes me feel like a third wheel.

"Great, I guess I'm sitting alone today." I say, I don't want to feel like a third wheel today. I continue my way passed them and sat down at a table with a couple of fellow geeks. "Greetings fellow geeks." I say as I sit down beside one of the few girls at the table.

"Get lost Folley." The girl said as she and the rest of the table got up and left.

"Just great, now even the geeks don't want to hang with me." I slam my head against the table_. 'Could this day get any worse?'_

"Hey look guys it's Folley, all alone." I look over to see Dash and his friends from the football team coming my way. _'This isn't good.'_ I think as I try to get up right when I feel someone grab me from behind. I look up and see one of the jocks, as he starts dragging me over towards his buddys.

"You guys wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?" I say, I know it's lame but I really don't want my butt kicked at the moment.

"Sure we wouldn't, thats why we're not gonna hit you, we're gonna hang you from the flagpole." Dash says as he and his friends drag me towards the front of the school.

"Really guys, isn't that a cliche?" I ask, as I try to appeal to any part of they're personality that would save my butt. I guess it didn't work because they still strung me up the flagpole-by my underpants no less. "This is just great, how can this day get any worse?" I grumble as I hang. The moment I said it I regretted it, because right then it started to rain.  
"Really!" I yell at the sky. I guess there's nothing better to do than this. "Help." I yell, but it seemed no one was listening, typical.  
*Lily's POV*  
I look over from the roof and saw something I never expected to see right now. The loser who got rejected this morning hanging from the flagpole. _'Poor kid.'_ I think as I watch him yell for help. '_He really needs a break from this life.'_ Just then a thought hit me. Maybe I could take a break from my job for just a moment. I jump down off the roof and walk towards the flagpole. I don't think he saw me jump because he wasn't freaking out like regular humans.

"Hey, are you alright up there?" I yell up at him.  
"No, could you possibly help get me down?" He yelled down to me. I smile and nod, not sure if he heard me. But I started to pull the rope and bring him down. "Thanks, I'm Tucker by the way." He said extending his hand toward me.  
"Names Lilly. Now Tucker, since I saved your sorry ass, you have to do something for me." I say with a grin. He looked like he would rather have been back up on the flagpole.

"Uh...What is it?" He asked, sounding as nervous as he looked. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Nothing, really. But would you be willing to skip the rest of your school day and show me around town. You see I'm new here and don't know where to go to have fun around here." I look down at my feet, pulling a bit of the shy girl act. I look up over at him, his face held a mixture of relief and true excitement. I guess not many girls want to hang out with him.

"S-sure, I'd be glad to show you around." He says happily.  
"Great, then lets go." I grab his arm and start pulling him away from the school. He doesn't resist, and soon starts to pull me off towards somewhere. '_I'm sure Walker won't mind a short break._' I think as we head down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey, me again thank you to those who've reviewed chapter 2. I promise the story will get better, and don't worry there will be a pretty good amount of action. Anyway, please review and I'm always open for suggestions. Enjoy.**  
*Danny's POV*  
Tucker was missing for the rest of the day. I hadn't seen him since the beginning of lunch, I wonder where he went.

"Hey, Sam have you seen Tucker at all?" I asked my girlfriend, as we were leaving school. I still couldn't believe that she was my girlfriend sometimes, or even that I had a girlfriend.

"No, actually I haven't seen him since lunch. Do you think he skipped?" Sam asked looking around the hallway for him. It was kind of hard to look for Tucker with everyone rushing towards the doors to leave for the day.

"Tucker? I don't even think skipping is in his vocabulary." I say with a laugh, the thought of my friend skipping is nearly impossible to think about. We begin to laugh as we walk outside. We walk by the flagpole when I see something. It was a cable that you would hook up to a charger.

"Hey Sam, where do you suppose this came from?" I ask holding the cable out toward her. She looks it over and gasps.  
"This is Tucker's,," she says showing me the little TF marked on the side with red sharpie. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't leave this behind." She looks a little worried. I probably look the just as worried. Tucker isn't exactly what I'd call great at self defense, in fact the only thing he's good at is hacking computers. I look around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. My ghost sense wasn't activating either.

"How about we go to my place to get some gear and patrol, maybe we'll find him or whoever took him." I say, and with that we started heading toward my house, I hope Tucker hasn't gotten himself killed or anything. We were close to my house when all of a sudden a plasma blasts me into a nearby alley. I get flung against one of the nearby dumpsters. In a split second I turn into my ghost form. I fly straight out of the alley and towards where the blast came from. There, on the roof, stood Skulker.  
"Hello again ghost child." He says with a grin and aims his gun at me. I quickly dodge his attack and came back with one of my own plasma shots. He dodges that and activates his jet pack flying away while shooting at me from behind. I follow dodging and shooting, it probably looked like somw old movie car chase. I chase him until we reach the park. He smiles and lands. "I'd kill you now and mount your head on my wall, but sadly that isn't my job right now."  
"What are you talking about?" I yell as I fly towards him throwing a punch. He dodges it and starts to chuckle as he throws a punch of his own, this one I was too slow to dodge and hit me straight in the face. I fly back and hit a tree.

"Soon ghost child, my job isn't done yet." Skulker said, and with that he flies away. I shake my head, to clear my mind, and hair of a few leaves. I phase back to my regular self as Sam arrives.

"Did you get him?" She asks, I glare at her and walk by her. "I'll take that as a no then." She follows behind me as we walk out of the park and continue our way to my place. Throughout patroling two things were going through my mind, 1: If skulker was just the messenger, who's the real villian I'm fighting and 2: If this ghost had Tucker. Sam was obivously thinking that Skulker, or whoever was pulling the strings, had Tucker. "Tucker, you better be alright." I heard her mutter under her breath, a I have to say I agree with her on that.  
*Tucker's POV*

I was having the time of my life, Lilly was awesome. We first stopped at the Nasty Burger, since my lunch was kind of ruined thanks to Dash and his friends. During this time I asked her a couple of questions.

"So, where you from?" I ask her while taking a bite out of my burger, it was a greasy as usual I think with a smile.

"Um...well, the last place I stayed in was Manhattan." She says it as if she wasn't sure about it, but I guess she was just a little uncomfortable talking about herself to a complete stranger she met. "Before you ask, the reason I moved was because a friend of mine needed me to help him with his work and called me over here to help out."  
"I wasn't going to ask that. But I am going to ask this, who exactly is your friend? Maybe I know him." I probably didn't, but I really wanted to figure out if I have any chance with her. Knowing my history I probably didn't have a chance with her. Before she answered my question she begins to finger her necklace, it looked like a choker, but if I didn't know that some girls still wear chokers I'd have thought of it as more of a collar.

"Nah, you don't know him. He's just a regular guy passsing through here, and I'm the idiot who missed him before he left." She starts looking a little sad. This guy must have meant a lot to her. _'Great, the one girl who will gladly spend time with me is after someone else, story of my life.'_ I think. "But anyways, lets not dwell on the past. You're my guide and I have yet to be entertained with this place. So, let's get out of here if you're done eating and do something fun." She looks over at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, let's go do something." We get up and leave heading out across the street. "So, what do you want to do?" I ask as we head down the sidewalk.

"Well, maybe we could go to a park, or see a movie, maybe even just go to a mall to hang." She says as we continue our way.

"Ok, let's go to the mall then, maybe we can even meet up with some friends of mine." I say as we walk. Danny and Sam probably have noticed I wasn't there by now. I pull out my cell and try to call them. But it seemed to have died, _'I guess I'll have to charge it when I get home._' "You don't happen to have a phone on you do you?" I ask. She shakes her head no._ 'Great, I'm with a pretty girl and no way to contact anyone to prove it.'_ I think as we start walking in the direction of the mall.

"Well, since we're walking, how about I ask you a question?" She asks.  
"Sure, why not?" I don't see the harm answering a few questions.  
"What are your friends like?"She asks.  
"Well, I have two of the coolest friends ever. I've known them forever. There's Sam, who basically is one of the few here who according to her is individual, she seems out there sometimes but you can always count on her to help you out of jam. Then there's Danny who you can somewhat count on. Me and him have always been able to either share or agree on anything. Up until recently anyway."_ Ever since he and Sam got together, no ever since he got ghost powers we haven't been able to be as close as we were before. He was still my best friend, don't get me wrong, but lately with school, saving the world, and having a girlfriend we haven't been able to just hang out._ I start to think about how we were befroe the ghost powers until we reached the mall. I'm glad Lilly didn't noticed, or she did but still wanted me to hang out with her.

"Ok, before we go in, let's promise each other something." She says while standing in front of the entrance.  
"Sure, what is it?" This I hope wasn't something entirely weird. "Let's not dwell on anything from our past, and just focus on having a great time. Deal," she sticks her hand out waiting for me to shake on it. I realize she is on to something here. I'm with an awesome girl and I keep thinking about my friends.  
"Couldn't have put it better myself. Deal," I shake her hand, and with that we head into the mall.


End file.
